1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic field analyzer for electromagnetic wave oscillators, such as klystons and magnetrons, and to a method of analyzing an electromagnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general method of analyzing the motion of an electric charge (or electron) in an electromagnetic field is known. One such analytical method includes a method for analyzing the trajectory of the electric charge in an electromagnetic field not changing with respect to time (N. J. Diserens, "A space charge beam option for the PE2D and TOSCA packages", IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, vol. Mag-18, No. 2, March, 1982).
Also, another analytical method is known which is used to analyze the operation of electromagnetic wave oscillators. In this method, an electromagnetic field that is changing with respect to time is analyzed every moment in an unloaded condition. The results are used to analyze the motion of the electric charge therein (J. Rodney, M. Vaughan, "A model for calculation of magnetron performance", IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, vol. ED-20, No. 9, September, 1973).
However, in the above-mentioned methods, no electromagnetic field analysis can be performed taking into account the effect of the load resistance applied to the electromagnetic wave oscillators when operated. That is, load resistance when the electromagnetic wave oscillator is operated affects the motion of the electric charge in the oscillator. Such phenomenon cannot also be analyzed.